


A secret misadventure! Part 2

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [187]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Husbands, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft taking control, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Because sometimes you need help!





	A secret misadventure! Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Stop laughing!” Sherlock says seriously. “Now!”

“Admit it… This is funny.” Lestrade replies with an unrepressed grin.

“What are you  _actually_  doing here?”

Mycroft, giggling, intervenes. “I invited him, of course, as you were in a… dire situation.”

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock walks near the carpenter “Could you… I don’t know… remove the board and… Do something!”

“It’s the original wood...” The old man argues, scratching his head. “I can’t break one board and replace it with another... The colour won’t be equal and…”

Sherlock, nervously looks at his watch.  _5 hours before John’s return!_

“A carpet, maybe?” Greg suggests as Mycroft was discreetly leaving the flat.

“SHUT UP GRAHAM!!”

A few minutes later, Mycroft returns. “Time to do some tidying up, brother mine.”

“What?” Sherlock marvelled “What have you done?”

“I’ve talked with Mrs. Hudson, who – it appears – totally forgot that she paid for a complete sanding and re-varnishing of the living room.” Pointing to the carpenter he adds. “You! Remove that plank, get that wedding ring and put in a similar piece of wood.”

“Yes, sir.” The carpenter stammers, bemused.

“I assume that once everything is sanded and varnished nobody will know that this board has been tampered with?”

“Yes. I means, no, sir.”

Removing his coat, he turns to Greg and Sherlock. “Let’s move everything into the bedroom!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you Just love it when Mycroft is in a 'General' mode? And I'm sure that Mrs. Hudson will have an hefty bonus for all the trouble...
> 
> *
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
